dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Krillin/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A short-ranged jab. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = A reverse roundhouse kick. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = A jumping high kick. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A forward elbow strike. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A straightforward punch at an upward angle. }} |damage-1 = 500 (x2) |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires two ki blasts forward. Pressing again will make Krillin direct the blasts up into the air and then come back down to hit the ground. Inputting will make Krillin only redirect the second blast. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A downward angled jab. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A leaning kick. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A standing upward punch that launches the opponent. Has relatively short range. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast directly at the ground, using the explosion to boost himself up into the air. Holding or moves Krillin in that direction. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Hops and does a double axe handle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A standard midair jab. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 500, 500 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand, Stand |description-1 = Performs two midair kicks. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A downward double axe handle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 500 (x2) |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Stops in midair and fires two ki blasts. Pressing again will make Krillin direct the blasts downward towards the ground. Pressing will instead make Krillin redirect the two blasts up. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A midair high kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 980 |type-1 = Special |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast downward at the ground. }} Special Moves (air OK) |damage-1 = 1000 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = The move doesn't go far, but has quick startup. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1000 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = Stand |description-2 = The jumping illusion goes farther on both the ground and the air. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1100 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = Stand |description-3 = The further illusion now dashes forward alongside the jumping one. In the air, the attacking illusion will do a quick jump forward. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 100 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Throws a rock almost half screen. If the first teammate on your team has blue health, Krillin will instead throw a Senzu Bean off-screen, restoring their health. The Senzu Bean variant has more startup before the throw. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 100 |type-2 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Throws a rock further away on the screen. If the second teammate on Krillin's team has blue health, Krillin will throw a Senzu Bean off-screen to restore their health. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 100 |type-3 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Throws a rock directly at the opponent's current position. If Krillin has blue health, he will throw a Senzu Bean that bounces off the back wall and lands on the position where he threw the bean. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1050 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a Kamehameha forward. This move can be charged and Krillin has the unique property of jumping and moving in the air while charging. }} |damage-1 = 0 |type-1 = Special |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Places both fingers close to his head and unleashes a bright light. Stuns the opponent if they're close. }} Z-Assist or |damage-1 = 100 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Throws a rock at the opponent. If the character in play has blue health, Krillin will throw a Senzu Bean instead, but can manually throw a rock if / is held. }} Super Attacks or |damage-1 = 2000 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a razor-sharp disk forward. The disk's trajectory can be aimed slightly by inputting either or . While this attack can be blocked, it deal significant chip damage to the guarding opponent. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attack or |damage-1 = 4050 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a beam forward. If it hits the opponent directly of if they're guarding, Krillin directs the beam up into the sky and splits it into nine ki blasts that rain down on the opponent. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Krillin